This Phase III clinical trial will determine whether adriamycin/taxotere will improve disease- free survival and overall survival when compared to adriamycin/cytoxan (the current standard of therapy), in lymph node positive and high risk lymph node negative breast cancer. The toxicities of the two regimens will be compared.